


特别的签名

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 梁真模不缺金仁在的签名，早在同队的时候他们就不知道开玩笑在各种粉丝送的周边上签过多少次了。





	特别的签名

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年12月7日。

他们在情潮退去后依旧抱在一起。

梁真模的胳膊被压得有点发麻，他抬手拨弄了一下金仁在黏在额头上的刘海。  
“哥流了好多汗啊……”  
金仁在被他弄得痒痒的笑出声来，偏了偏头，凑上前去吻他。

梁真模顺从地闭上眼睛接纳这个吻。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，缓慢地移动着，没有深入下去也没有分开。  
金仁在抚摸着梁真模的头发，手指轻柔地捏住了他的耳垂。梁真模微弱地哼了一声，他们胸前赤裸的皮肤好像也因为半干的汗液而粘在一起了，动一动仿佛要撕开似的。  
他们的关系似乎也这样黏黏糊糊，见不得光，但梁真模甘之如饴。他算是得偿所愿，而金仁在似乎从不追究他心里那些别扭的想法。自己只要在合适的的时候能被安慰就够了，梁真模想，金仁在总是来得恰到好处。  
他们队伍成员之间向来很亲近。但他和仁在哥要比其他人更亲近。

金仁在注视着他。梁真模半睁开眼睛。  
昏暗的房间内，桌子上摆着用来醒酒的水杯和他自带的签名用的马克笔。戒指摘掉了，手幅塞在包里。披在椅背上的衣服，前襟已经完全干燥。  
其实那衣襟上印着的是他喝醉后的眼泪，自从转项目的分别，每次见面他们俩都要喝酒，他的头靠在对方的胸口，不会被拒绝，接吻也不会被拒绝。他的哽咽会被金仁在的拥抱所包绕。就像因为离别而悔恨的是他自己一样。

 

“真模呀……”金仁在垂下的眼睫后是温柔又带着一点捉弄人的神情，“你来看我的比赛，我不给你签个名怎么行呢？”  
梁真模不缺金仁在的签名，早在同队的时候他们就不知道开玩笑在各种粉丝送的周边上签过多少次了。  
但金仁在伸手去拿了桌子上那支笔。  
“让我给你一个特别的Service吧。”

梁真模的大腿颤抖着，被他压在掌根下。金仁在用那支黑色的记号笔在上面写了一个名字——他本想习惯性地按平时去签，但或许是腿内侧的皮肤书写的触感实在非同寻常，梁真模瞪大的双眼、模糊的声音也非同寻常。金仁在还是选择了写自己的本名。  
他把笔扔到一边，在那个笔触逐渐潦草的名字旁印下了一个吻。  
在他们几分钟前还肌肤相亲的地方。  
他想要的太多了。可惜梁真模从未让他开口要过。

 

-The End-


End file.
